Susurro Descuidado
by Harumaki03
Summary: En público Sasuke no era tan diferente a como era en privado. Serio, reservado, estoico. Pero había algo que siempre destacaba y era especialmente cuando bailaban. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #17: Amantes.


**"Susurro Descuidado"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** En público Sasuke no era tan diferente a como era en privado. Serio, reservado, estoico. Pero había algo que siempre destacaba y era especialmente cuando bailaban.

 **Nota:** Publicación SasuKarin **#17** , publicación general **#80**... ¡OMG!

 **Prompt #17:** _Amantes_.

 **-/-/-**

Apretó la mano masculina entre la suya con algo de fuerza. Decían que habían diversas formas de demostrar que se estaba en una relación.

Los currumacos, las palabras dulces, las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas cargadas de picardía, incluso en la forma en que sostenían sus manos y se miraban.

Muchas personas solían pensar que ella y Sasuke eran amigos con derecho más que novios con un camino casi llegando a la meta ( _al altar_ ).

Pero ellos eran mucho _más_ que eso, eran _amigos_ , eran _novios_ , eran _amantes_. Ella no necesitaba que el resto del mundo supiera y notase que eran mucho más de lo que creían.

Con saberlo ellos dos le bastaba.

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke la dejo alejarse un poco de sí y la jaló luego suavemente devuelta a sus brazos, moviéndose en sincronía con la música que salía del moderno estéreo que tenían.

Karin alzó su mirada hacia él y sonrió, provocando que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa por igual en el Uchiha.

—Es raro —ella apoyo su frente en el pecho de Sasuke —usualmente _odias_ bailar, a pesar de ser _condenadamente_ bueno —murmuró.

—Hm, es molesto —colocó la mano de ella que se encontraba atrapada en su mano izquierda sobre su hombro izquierdo —pero _siempre_ puede ocurrir alguna excepción...

Karin soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se movían al ritmo de _Careless Whisper_ de _**George Michael**_.

—Así que una _excepción_ —ella alzó las cejas mientras daba una vuelta aún rodeada por los brazos de él —¿te provocó hacer excepciones? —se burló y él puso los ojos en blanco mientras la espalda de ella quedaba pegada al torso del Uchiha.

— _Hmph_ —y aún moviéndose, apoyo su frente en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella.

Las manos de Sasuke se paseaban de su cintura a entrelazar sus manos mientras seguían bailando. Karin apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y se estremeció cuando sintió los labios ( _increíblemente_ ) cálidos del Uchiha dejar un suave beso justo en su cuello.

En público Sasuke no era tan diferente a como era en privado. Serio, reservado, estoico. Pero había algo que siempre destacaba y era especialmente cuando bailaban.

Realmente él odiaba hacerlo, pero siempre ocurrían excepciones. Sasuke era un buen bailarín pero no gustaba de bailar y solo bailaba con ella cuando ocurrían esas raras ocasiones. Cuando sucedía en público especialmente, él solía sentirse abochornado por los comentarios generados.

— _Porque es como si estuvieran haciendo el amor_ —había dicho en una ocasión su primo Naruto, con una sonrisa pícara.

Decían que para bailar de forma perfecta con alguien se necesitaba estar sincronizados de forma muy única y aunque ni ella ni Sasuke eran bailarines ( _ni mucho menos_ ) cuando les veían bailar daban por sentado que más que amigos con derechos, amantes.

Percibió que él murmuró algo cerca de su oído, como un _susurro vago_ y al _descuido_.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se volvió para mirarlo mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción.

—Vamos a la cama —repitió sin inmutarse, mientras Karin sintió que le salía humo por las orejas.

—P-pero...

—Ahora —ordenó y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No eres el Sr. Grey **¹** , ¿sabes? —se burló, mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de Sasuke.

—Igual podría darte unos azotes —gruñó de placer mientras sus manos vagaban por el bordillo de la camiseta de ella—. _Eso_ es tan _cliché_... —añadió, buscando los labios de ella.

—Por eso tiene críticas tan diversas... —Karin fue retrocediendo a medida que él la fue guiando —el estéreo...

—Deja... —la cargo como un saco de patatas en su hombro y subió las escaleras.

—¡Sasuke...! —exclamó Karin, golpeando la espalda masculina. Él subió las escaleras de tres en tres y luego de casi una carrera, la dejo en la cama —eres un bruto —bufó.

—Bueno... —hizo amago de alejarse pero ella lo jaló por el frente de la camiseta. De a poco la ropa fue volando y la piel al descubierto fue llenándose de caricias y besos.

Sí, en verdad, para bailar tan bien tanto en la pista como en la cama, necesitaban la _complicidad_ de más allá del _formalismo_ de su unión de noviazgo.

Necesitaban ser _pasión_. Necesitaban la _complejidad_ y _facilidad_ de ser meramente _amantes_.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Referencia a **Christian Grey** , de la saga _ **"50 Sombras de Grey"**_ de **E.L James**.

* * *

Escrito realizado en 25 minutos, me muero. Uno de esos escritos que surgen así, a la velocidad de la luz _(con el señor reloj haciéndote presión mental, al menos a mí xD)._

Otro pequeño **AU**. Caray, ni cuantos. Y es mi publicación #80, ¡Olé! Muchas gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, lleguemos a 80 más :)

Sin agregar más, espero que disfruten del escrito.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
